Magic
by fuzzyfuzzyfly
Summary: It is time for Draco Malfoy to find out that Muggles created magic as well (please read Author's Notes inside).


Author's Notes: Hello, to all you five people who are reading this! Okay, I would like to ask you all to read all of the information above the story first, because I have warnings, and a rating up. If any of the things in the warning bother you, then I don't suggest that you read this story, because that's what it is about. And, as I mentioned, I have put up warnings. All flames telling me that you were bothered by the use of drugs will be disregarded, because I did warn.

Warnings: Substance abuse, child abuse, slash (DM/MF non-con, DM/JFF non-con), violence, character death (later chapter)

Pairing: None, although it might seem like a DM/HG, it's not.

Rating: Hard R

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, J.K.R. does so DON'T SUE ME.

On with the show!

****

Magical

A Draco Malfoy Fanfic

__

Chapter 1: Iceberg

It was a dismal night. Thunder and lightening made themselves known amongst the dense sheet of rain that fell down upon northern England. A single wooden shack stood alone on the edge of a cliff atop a hill. Not a single light came from the place, but a voice could be heard, if you listened close enough.

"You are pathetic."

"You were a mistake, boy, do you hear me, a mistake!"

"If you weren't my only heir, I would have killed you already."

"_Crucio._"

After that, the sound of screaming could be heard as well. A good twenty minutes after the screaming started, it stopped, and a hoarse whimpering took its place. The door to the shack opened, and a man whose very appearance commanded respect stepped out into the rain. Lightening flashed, illuminating the figure's silvery-blonde hair. He slammed the door shut behind him and made his way to the mansion at the foot of the hill, leaving the shack silent once more.

Inside of the shack, a boy sixteen years of age sat huddled in a corner. A shock of pale blonde hair and his strikingly pale skin jump out in the darkness. He stirred slightly, and his entire body screamed in agony, as rivulets of pain tore through him. He stared at the many portkeys in the room, portkeys to Muggle homes where his father had killed families. Had tortured people as young as himself. And people younger than him. His brain pounded from the pain that he was in, and he unknowingly grabbed one of the numerous portkeys for support. He felt the familiar tug at the pit of his stomach, and he closed his eyes as his surroundings began to melt.

Loud music assaulted the boy's ears, and the heat in the place was unbearable. He opened his eyes, and saw that he was in a home. A Muggle home. At least 75 people were crowded into the small room, and all were jerking their bodies about in what the boy assumed was an attempt at dancing. He continued to observe them, and he thought that nobody had noticed him there until a voice whispered in his ear, "hey sexy, what's your name?"

The boy gasped, and turned around quickly. Then he saw the owner of the seductive voice that had startled him so. A girl who looked to be about his age, with long, pin-straight blonde hair ('_with green streaks, odd'_ Draco thought), stood before him. The girl was very thin, and very tall. "Draco, and yours," he replied, his silken voice bringing a smile to the girl's face. Through her sly grin she said, "Leila. Umm... what's wrong with your cheek?" Draco moved his hand to his cheek and his fingertips came back red. Blood. He had probably received a cut from a nail on the floor of the shack that was his 'room' when he returned from Hogwarts. The pain from the Cruciatus Curse was so much that he could hardly help writhing on the floor in pain when it was cast upon him. 

"It's from my father," Draco said simply, yet with a hint of edge that betrayed his stoic mask. "That's too bad," Leila said, "I bet you're not feeling to good right now, huh?" Draco sneered, "Obviously not." Leila once again smiled that mischievous smile of hers. "Come with me, I've got something that will make you feel worlds better." She took Draco's hand, and led him from the room. They walked through a door into what he assumed was Leila's bedroom. Leila walked over to a chest of drawers and pulled out a bag of white pills. She passed the bag to him. Draco looked up at her with a bewildered expression on his face. "What is this?"

"Its called ecstasy. You take it just like you would an aspirin. It'll really give you a start." Draco didn't know what aspirin was, but he put a pill on his tongue, and swallowed it. They waited in silence for a few minutes, and then he felt something. Pure adrenaline was running through his body. His heart was pounding at an unbelievable rate, and he felt like he was floating. Wild colors danced before his eyes, and Leila appeared so far away. Then she was very close and laughing hysterically. Amazing pictures flew through his mind, and he felt a feeling that could only have been one thing. Freedom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Draco had gotten over the initial effects of the drug, Leila led him back to the party. He danced with everyone, and pretty soon, he found himself back in Leila's room. However, this time, he wasn't with Leila. He was with Maria. They had been dancing, and soon it had become much more. She pushed him onto the bed, and straddled his legs. "This is gonna be fun, but you need a little extra buzz first." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a bag. Unlike the other bad that he had seen then night, this one was filled half way with some sort of white paper. Maria flicked the bag lightly with her index finger and smiled; she then pulled out a few strips of ordinary, plain white paper. 

Maria laid a piece of paper on the bed and then emptied a small portion of the contents of the bag onto it. She then did the same to another paper. She picked up both and rolled them. "Here," she said, "use it to it's maximum potential. This is the best crack you'll find in this whole fucking continent." Maria brought the roll to her nose and inhaled sharply. Draco followed her example, and the same free feeling that he had gotten earlier returned with new intensity. Soon after, well, _things_ happened.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Draco woke in the morning, Maria's sleeping form was huddled into his chest. He didn't hear music any longer, and the incredible feeling of ecstasy and crack was gone, being replaced with tiredness and slight nausea. He got out of Leila's bed and dressed himself slowly. Draco walked into Leila's living room and found his robe lying on the floor; amongst bottles, needles, and other things that he didn't recognize. He picked it up and shrugged it on. Then he touched the portkey in the Malfoy family crest, and he was gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco landed with a thud on the floor of his 'room'. He assumed that nobody knew that he was gone, and he changed out of his clothes and went to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That night, once again, Draco traveled to Leila's house. There was no party this time, so Draco sat and talked to Leila for a long time. She told him about drugs, and even gave him some for when he couldn't come to her house. Draco couldn't believe that he was getting along so well with a Muggle. And by the morning, he couldn't believe that he's slept with two.

__

Fin Chapter 1

**T.B.C.**

****


End file.
